The Wind That Blew My Heart Away
by AsLongAsYouFollow
Summary: Bella Swan moves to Forks Washington after the tragic death of her parents in Arizona. She moves in with Billy and Jacob Black. How will she cope with the changes? Romance later with unidentified character and possible lemons. credit to SM.
1. Bella's Story

**The Wind That Blew My Heart Away**

* * *

><p><strong>Description: An average young girl moves from bright and sunny Arizona, to rainy small Forks. Her name is Isabella Marie Swan. After her mother Renee, and father Charlie passed away, this broken girl went to live with her father's best friend, and only remaining family, Billy Black, and his son Jacob. How will she adjust to the move? What does she think of her new family?<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Bella's Intro<span>

Hi my name is Bella Swan, and I am an orphan... never thought I'd ever say those words, but it's true. One moment I was living day to day in my, what seemed to be, "Perfect" life... Then in almost a flash everything changed... I spent the night at a friend's house, and when I came home... that's when it all when downhill... I came home to an open front door which seemed odd considering my parents hated the door being open, because according to them it let the air conditioning out. So I hesitantly walked over through the entrance to what used to be my home to find a sight I will never forget... I shudder at the memory of my parents cold and lifeless, sprawled out on the floor of the main hall. From there till now, it all seems like a blur. As if I blinked and in one moment my whole life turned upside down.

Now here I am, living in La Push just outside of Forks, Washington… the city that never sees the sun. All you ever see is rain, rain, and more rain… how cheerful, right? I now live with my father's old friend Billy Black, and his son Jacob. Both seem very king and I have to admit, they are abnormally warm which slightly reminds me of the heat of living in Arizona. Regardless of how nice they are… I miss my parents. My mom Renee always had the brightest smile which everyone says I inherited. Charlie, my dad always seemed a lot more serious but despite his teaspoon sized range of emotion, you always felt protected and safe around him… which makes sense because of his career as the Chief of Police.  
>*sigh. I can't help but think, what did I do to the universe provoking it to tragically alter my life? I guess I'll never know …<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Alright guys, let me know if this is something you want to hear a lot more of. I hope you enjoy the introduction. :)<strong>


	2. Authors Note

Authors Note:

Hi everyone !  
>Thank you soo much to everyone who let me know there thoughts, and since it seems like I'm getting all positive feedback I will be posting the first real chapter very shortly. I have already begun writing it, however it's my birthday this weekend so I'm not sure how much time I will have to write. Regardless it will be up before the end of next week, and I hope to post more frequently from there<p> 


	3. House or Home

Chapter 2 – Relearning the Basics

Bella's POV

It had been 4 days since id finished with the police and relocated to La Push, Washington and I think I've finally gotten all of my boxes unpacked... all except one. That one box sits on a chair in the corner of this tiny closet of a room. I know exactly what's in that box too… and that's what scares me the most. This regular brown box contains all of my personal effects of my child hood. Including pictures of me and my parents travelling the world, souvenirs, and other items that I just can't bring myself to look at. So it just sits there on the chair, mocking me and my lack of strength. As I sit here on the bed in my new room in the black household, with all of my stuff strategically placed around the room, I realize for the first time that I am homeless. Yes, I do have a house thanks to Billy, yet … it still isn't my home, no matter how many trinkets and posters I put up.

Billy's POV

Poor girl… although she doesn't remember me much from when she was little, I remember her. I remember seeing this small clumsy little 5 year old, making mud pies at La Push beach. Now I wonder how the world let that peaceful little girl get soo … troubled. I Wanted to let her have so time to settle in and get comfortable. Plus I got the feeling she needed some time alone. After I let her have a few hours to herself I figured it was a good time to check on her.

*knock knock,

Billy: Bella?

(Billy opens the door a small amount and peeks in)

Bella: Hi Billy, come on in.

Billy: I just wanted to see how you were settling in. did you get all of your boxes unpacked?

Bella: Yeah, for the most part I did.

Billy: That's good. So I enrolled you in school at Forks High School and you start your classes monday, but if you're not ready you can wait.

…

Bella: No it's okay. I think it will be good for me to get back into a normal routine again. You know?

Billy: Well that's really good Bella. It'll be good for you to get back on your feet.

Bella: I hope so.

Bella POV:

After Billy left my room I sat there thinking about going back to school. What is Forks High going to be like? What will the people be like? I mean… the only person I really know is Jacob and he goes to school on reserve.

Authors Note: Alright ! so I apologize for how long it took me to write. But what did everyone think of it !? Give me as much feedback as possible please!


End file.
